Cupid's Got A Gun
by Elephantastiic
Summary: It's been eight weeks since Olivia quit being Elliot's partner and returned to computer crimes. Within that time period, new things have come up that'll be shocking to both of them. A sequel to It Only Made Me Stronger. Rated T until further notice.
1. Collaborator

**Author's Note: This is a sequel to my previous story, **_**It Only Made Me Stronger.**_** If you have found this one and have not yet read the other one, then please read the first one to understand this story. To my returning readers, I hope you enjoy this sequel! **

**Chapter One: Collaborator**

"_Olivia, I love you!" _

"_I love you too, Elliot, but that's the problem. I love you too much to focus on anything else. I don't think I could live with anything or anybody hurting you because of my negligence."_

_Silence._

"_I'm sorry."_

**Two Months Later**

"Dad! Dad! Elizabeth took my sweater and she won't tell me where the hell it is!"

"I told Kathleen it was in the laundry but she's too lazy to go and check!"

"Because I know you're lying to me, you troll! Tell me where it is!"

"Kids, kids, your dad's trying to sleep. Kathleen, I just took it out of the dryer. Elizabeth, we really need to go shopping if you keep this up. Now go."

Elliot moaned groggily. Then, he felt pressure on the mattress and a hand on his back. He wanted to believe it was Olivia but the hand was too cold and uncomfortable.

"Breakfast is almost ready, Elliot. Why don't you get ready for work?"

"I thought I was trying to sleep." Elliot replied irritably.

Kathy giggled, "Well, I changed my mind. Now, up!"

Elliot got up and dressed for work. Ever since Olivia left, each day felt like a long and boring one. He didn't have anything positive to look forward to. There were Munch and Fin but he didn't have a close relationship with them like the one he and Olivia shared. They were best friends but the mistake to try and make it more than that was what separated them. After his shower and shave, Elliot got dressed in his suit. He heard the door open and his blonde wife strolled in.

"This is my favorite suit." She commented.

"Really." Elliot replied uncaringly.

"Yeah, it looks good on you." She replied and fixed his red tie, "It has the bad cop look to it." Kathy smiled, "It's sexy." Then she leaned in and kissed his cheek. "I hate that tie, though. Why don't you go change it?"

"I find out who my new partner is today." Elliot said, changing the subject and dodging her kiss a little but she got him anyway. He tried not to get irritated on her opinion about his tie. It was his favorite tie.

"Really?" Kathy asked; it was clear in her voice she was happy to be reminded that Olivia was gone.

"Yeah."

"Well, hopefully they'll be good to you. Come on, breakfast should be ready now."

Kathy turned around and walked out. Elliot looked at his tie and realized she didn't really fix it at all and only made it worse. Elliot sighed irritably and straightened it. Then, he walked down the stairs to the breakfast table. When he got there, Kathy placed Elliot's plate on the table. Elliot took his seat between Dickie and Eli.

"Hey, I haven't seen Olivia in a while. Is she on a trip?" Dickie asked. Kathy didn't turn around. She didn't want anybody to see the smirk on her face, she knew the truth.

"Livvy?" Eli asked and turned to Elliot, he was obviously concerned about Olivia's whereabouts as well.

"No, uh, we're not partners anymore." Elliot replied and followed it by drinking some of his coffee.

"Why?" Elizabeth questioned, "Liv was so nice!"

"Yeah," Dickie said solemnly, "I'm gonna miss her around here, she was pretty hot."

"Dickie!" Kathy and Elliot exclaimed at the same time. Kathy threw down the fork she was cleaning with frustration and Elliot only looked at his son, not saying anything that showed he disagreed with him.

"What? Somebody had to say it sooner or later."

"Go get your things. You'll be late for school." Kathy said in a threatening tone of voice.

"But I'm not done with-"

"Go!"

Dickie snatched his plate off of the table and scurried towards the front of the house. Kathleen only rolled her eyes, finished her food, and left. Elizabeth quickly followed. Elliot sat in silence for a moment and then stared down at his plate, "I'll be late for work."

He noticed Eli reaching for his food. Elliot set his plate in front of his son and watched him happily nibble off of the bacon. He kissed his son on the forehead, grabbed his car keys, and left with a simple goodbye to Kathy.

Six weeks since he last saw Olivia and even though she's been absent, he hasn't loved her any less. Ever since Kathy heard the news of Olivia leaving her duty as an officer, she liked to believe their marriage was somehow saved. Elliot never saw what Kathy saw, they wouldn't go out to dinner as much, they haven't had sex in over three months, and Elliot purposely stayed at work late so he would spend as less time talking to Kathy as possible. Elliot didn't hate Kathy, he just didn't want to be with her. The only thing that kept his wedding ring on his finger was his kids. Elliot often thought of ways to be close with his kids but not have to deal with the problems he faces with his wife.

Elliot entered the squad room with anticipation of another female partner. Someone who was almost as attractive as Olivia, funny, caring, someone he got along well with. All of his female partners were charmers but since he worked the longest with Olivia, there was always something special about her that no one else could own up to. When he got to his desk, the desk across from his was still vacant. The feverishness only grew.

The memory of Olivia first occupying the job as his partner came into his mind. When he walked in, a beautiful stranger was sitting at the same desk that he thought nobody could replace. When her midnight eyes first looked up at him, he felt his heart speed up a little. When she smiled he couldn't help but smile, which was good for a first meeting. Ever since then, he knew their relationship would be strong. Elliot has always been attracted to Olivia and always cherished their passionate friendship but he fell in love with her much later. It took him even longer to admit that he was in love with her.

"Detective Elliot Stabler?" A masculine voice broke Elliot's thoughts. He looked up at a brawny man. He had dark brown skin, hazel eyes, short black hair that was spiked, and an extremely bright smile that contrasted against his skin. He spoke with an accent that could easily be from South America. This guy looked like he could be on the cover of a magazine, not working sex crimes. Most women thought the same of Elliot, but he prefers saving women instead of posing for them.

"Yes, you must be my new partner." Elliot said and held out his hand.

"I am. My name is Detective Gabriel Luiz, it's a pleasure to be working with you." His new partner firmly shook his hand.

"Ah, I see you two have met. Good, now we have a new case to solve. Let's see if this newcomer can fill these big shoes." Cragen said. He motioned for them to follow him to hear about the new case.

The two looked at each other and followed him.


	2. 44015

**Author's Note: In the previous chapter, there's a paragraph that starts off with "Six weeks since he last saw Olivia…" There was a mistake with that. I meant to put eight weeks instead of six. Sorry! Silly me! **

**If you're confused about the title of the chapter, the numbers are Olivia's badge number. C: **

**Chapter Two: 44015**

Two soft knocks on the wooden door caught the attention of the residents of a vast apartment. It was a somewhat large condo that overlooked the entire skyline. The living room was spacious yet cozy at the same time. It was complimented by leather seating and a nice soft rug in front of the fireplace for cold New York winters. Two more soft knocks filled the apartment living room and a small girl came running up to the door. She arduously reached for the door lock to let the visitor in.

"Rio! It's Liv, it's Liv!" She chanted, her brown hair moving loosely with her swift movements. A tall, muscular, man stepped behind the small girl, unlocked the door, and let the child eagerly open it.

"Olivia!" Nikki declared and held out her arms for a hug.

"Hey, sweetie!" Olivia exclaimed and hugged the small girl. She picked her up and held her, "Are you ready for school?"

"Yeah, kinda, I'm a little nervous."

"Don't be. You'll do great! How about you finish getting ready and I'll wait to take you to school, sound good?"

"Okay!"

Nikki hopped out of Olivia's arms and ran to the bathroom. When the door was closed, Olivia looked up at the tall man who answered the door. He was smiling at her.

"What?" Olivia questioned and walked over to him.

"You're just amazing."

Olivia chuckled and walked into his waiting arms. He snaked them around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck. The two shared a kiss and Olivia pulled away for a second.

"Did you find a good foster family for Nikki?" Olivia said softly, her lips only inches from his. Her big brown eyes met his and then she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Not yet, _linda_, but I did meet a woman who would be the perfect mother. She's absolutely gorgeous, I can't resist her, and she's standing right in front of me." He murmured in her ear. The very sound of his voice made her heart melt. Then his words sank in.

Olivia raised an eyebrow, "That's moving a bit too fast, don't you think?"

He took both of her hands into his and pressed them against his chest, "Think about it Olivia! In a few months, we can all move into an apartment. You and I don't ever have to get married but we could take care of Nikki together! We'd be like a family! Isn't that what you've always wanted?"

The family she's always wanted and never had. Olivia only stared at him and opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. Before she could answer, the bathroom door opened.

"I'm ready!" Nikki sang and grabbed her backpack. The two looked at Nikki and then back at each other.

"Think about it." He whispered and pecked her lips then released her from his embrace. Olivia nodded and turned to walk out the door.

"Tell me how your new job works out for you." She called out while she exited his apartment.

"You know, Olivia," Nikki began as she climbed into the back seat of Olivia's car. "Ever since that one time in the scary movie theater, I haven't seen Elliot. It's like he magically vanished. Are you guys not friends anymore?"

Olivia started up the car as she thought of how to tell Nikki they weren't working together. She took a moment to look at the innocent girl through her rearview mirror. Then she turned back to the road, "Well, Nikki, Elliot and I aren't solving cases together."

"Why not?"

"It's…complicated, sweetie."

It was silent for a moment and Nikki spoke up, "In this movie I saw, the girl told this guy they could never be together and when he asked her why, she said it was complicated and he'd never understand. The real reason was because she loved him." Nikki was quiet again for a second, "Do you love Elliot? Is that why grown ups say it's too complicated because they don't want to love each other? Do you love him but not want to?" Nikki stopped and figured she should put it in simpler terms, "Do you like like Elliot or do you just like him?"

"He's like a brother to me, okay Nikki?" Olivia said.

"Okay…" Nikki replied unconvinced, "And Rio?"

"I like like him."

"Mmm-hmm." Nikki responded and looked out the window. It almost sounded like she was disappointed. After about ten minutes of silence, Olivia stopped the car in front of an elementary school. She turned around and looked at Nikki with an encouraging smile.

"Ready?"

Nikki nodded.

The two exited the car and walked into the crowded building. The elementary school connected with a middle and high school, causing the age range of students to mix. Olivia walked Nikki to her designated classroom. Before walking in, Nikki turned around and looked up at Olivia. She tugged on the hem of her jacket so Olivia could crouch down. Olivia looked down at Nikki's nervous face before kneeling to her level.

"If you need anything, you know my number." Olivia told Nikki. Nikki let out a deep breath and nodded.

"Count on hearing from me." She said and stopped to think, "I think you should talk to Elliot again."

Olivia looked into her green eyes, smiled a little, and nodded, "Okay, sweetie." She said and hugged her.

"Do you promise by the time I get home from school, you and Elliot will be friends again?"

"Nikki, what's this big worry with Elliot? Don't you like Uncle Rio?"

"Yeah, but Elliot rescued me. You both did. I just like him better." She responded.

"Okay, I promise." Olivia whispered.

Olivia half smiled and then the school bell rang. Nikki hugged Olivia one more time and walked in the busy classroom. When she was out of sight, Olivia turned around only to see a worried face. The short girl was no older than sixteen and her cheeks were streaked with tears.

"Excuse me, I saw your badge. Are you a police officer?" Her voice was shaky.

"Yes I am. What's the problem?" Olivia guided her away from the crowd of parents.

"Please, I need help. Some boys just raped me." She sobbed.

Olivia furrowed her eyebrows, "Come with me." She requested softly and guided her to a safe place.

**Author's Note: Who's Rio? O:**

**Also, to translate-**_**linda**_** = Portuguese for beautiful. ;)**


	3. Boomerang

**Chapter Three: Boomerang**

Olivia found an empty corridor in the school building. The two sat down against a row of lockers. Olivia turned to look at the girl; she had multiple bruises and cuts on her arms but none on her face.

"I didn't want to make it obvious that I knew you because I didn't want to make a big scene, Olivia."

"I figured as much. You need to get checked out."

"No! They'll call my dad. He's not going to believe me. He's going to think that I was just messing around, like he always does." She choked back her tears, "I was going to go to my counselor but then I saw you."

"Kathleen, I don't work with Special Victims anymore. You're going to have to tell your dad."

"I know you don't, but please. Can we just keep this a secret and work together or something? I'll tell you everything I know."

"Kathleen-"

"You don't believe me either. I didn't know that quality rubbed off my father."

Olivia sat there in thought and exhaled profoundly, "Okay. I'll see what I can do. I'm going to have to notify one of my old colleagues about what really happened. It doesn't have to be your father but the precinct will know."

Kathleen hesitated but she eventually agreed.

"Good, let's get you to a hospital."

"Tell me what happened" Olivia asked as soon as the two got in the car.

Kathleen sighed, "I was at this party last night and I met some guys. I found out that we all went to the same school and one of them was kinda cute so we flirted but that's it. Today, we met up again and he told me he wanted me to meet his friends so I followed him to the back of the school where he had about two other friends waiting and..." She stopped when she began to cry. Olivia took her hand and consoled her.

"It's okay. We'll work through this." She said softly.

The two arrived at the hospital and Olivia explained what happened and told them to keep it a secret.

"I can't believe I'm about to go through the crap you and my dad see everyday. Or, well, what _you_ _saw_ everyday. He still sees it."

"Yeah," Olivia said quickly and quietly, "You're going to go in this room and the doctor is going to run a few tests. I'll be right there with you."

While Kathleen got behind the screen to get undressed, there was an impatient knock on the door. Before the doctor could answer it, it swung open. Elliot rushed inside. He was panicked and extremely worried.

"I'm Elliot Stabler, this is my daughter Kathleen." He rushed to Kathleen, "Honey, are you okay?" He asked repeatedly. He embraced his daughter tightly and rocked her gently. Kathleen sobbed in her dad's arms.

"I just got into a small fight with some people. Who told you?" She wept and looked at Olivia from over his shoulder. She knew Olivia didn't do it since they were together the whole time.

"A teacher saw you come into the school with injuries and called me. She only saw the bruises but the nurse outside told me you were in here. Your teacher said you left with a woman and-" He turned and did a double take to see Olivia in the shadows of the room. Olivia stood there with a sheepish smile and her hands in the pockets of her leather jacket.

"Excuse me, but I really need to start this examination. Mr. Stabler, is this your wife?" The medic asked him and gestured towards Olivia. An awkward tension in the room grew a little.

"No, she's an old friend." Elliot said.

"Well, you two can stay if you want. It's up to Kathleen."

"I think I can do this by myself." Kathleen sniffled, "Dad, can you stay outside just incase?"

Olivia said goodbye to Kathleen was the first to walk out; Elliot nodded to his daughter followed his old partner, dumbfounded.

"What were you doing at Kathleen's school?" Elliot asked. Olivia looked at him, a little taken off guard.

"I was taking Nikki to school."

"Nikki Harris?"

"Yeah."

"She's living with you?"

"No, I pick her up and take her. She's staying with-" Olivia sighed, "Forget it, Elliot. I'll handle Nikki, you just worry about Kathleen."

"With who? You and I both rescued Nikki, I have just as much concern to know if she's in a good house as you."

"She's staying with my friend until we find her a sufficient foster family. She's in good hands." Olivia looked into his eyes, "Trust me." She said softly.

"Yeah, that's my weakness." He muttered. Olivia chuckled lightly and looked away. She stuffed her hands on her pockets again. The two looked at each other and spoke up at the same time.

"Liv-"

"El, you should go check on Kathleen. See if she's okay. You know how important the presence of a parent is to a traumatized victim right about now." Olivia gave a faint smile, "See you around." She said gently and walked out of the waiting room. Elliot watched her go, wanting to run after her, but wanting to be with Kathleen as well. Elliot watched until the door close behind her and then went back into the room.

The main hospital doors opened and Olivia pulled her sunglasses over her eyes. As she made her way to her car, someone was running up behind her.

"Liv?" The foreign accent questioned, "Liv, I thought you were at work. What are you doing here? Where's Nikki? Is everything okay?"

Gabriel approached the brunette and hugged her then followed it with a light kiss on her lips. He pulled away and looked at her for any signs of injury.

"Nikki's at school. I'm fine. Everything's fine." Olivia sighed.

"Then why are you-" Gabriel's words were cut off by his phone. He answered it, listened, and then hung up.

"I have to hurry inside. My new partner just called."

"I'll see you at seven, then?"

Gabriel's face was blank, "What's at seven?"

"Nikki is spending the evening with her babysitter and you and I had reservations tonight for my birthday." Olivia said with a weak smile.

"Oh my god! Liv, I'm so sorry. I have to work late tonight!" There was another ring from the cell phone, "I'll make it up to you tomorrow. I promise." He kissed her on the lips and rushed inside.

"Okay," She whispered. Olivia watched him go and sighed to herself. Suddenly, her birthday didn't seem so special anymore.

**Author's Note: A few little twists in this chapter!**

**In case you're still confused, Rio is Olivia and Nikki's nickname for Gabriel. Rio and Gabriel are the same person! c: **


	4. Connected

**Chapter Four: Connected**

Work ended earlier than usual. The sun was just about to set and Elliot and Gabriel were packing up their things for the evening.

"Plans tonight, Elliot?" Gabriel asked.

"Nah. You?" Elliot replied.

"I've got a small date planned." Gabriel told him, almost boastingly.

Elliot stared at him, nodded, and then turned off his desk light, "Have fun."

**xxxxxxxxx**

The door closed behind Nikki and her babysitter as they stepped out for the evening. Olivia locked the door to Gabriel's apartment and sat on the couch alone. She wished Gabriel was there with her but at the same time, she understood the consequences of working as a detective. Late nights were frequent despite what day they landed on. This one just had to be on Olivia's birthday. Olivia fell back against the couch and was surrounded in silence. She considered asking Elliot to hang out but he was probably with Kathleen at the hospital. Standing up from the couch, Olivia grabbed her jacket and headed out into the night. She entered a bar that was far too familiar from her long and stressful days working with SVU. The bartender spotted her entering the bar and instantly greeted her.

"Olivia! It's been awhile! I see Elliot and the gang come in but you're never with them!" Jake, the bartender, exclaimed.

Olivia smiled, "It's a long story, Jake." She took a seat and the bar and folded her hands together.

"The usual?" The bartender asked, already pulling out her glass.

"I'm glad you remember." Olivia replied with a small smile, trying to hide her dismay of being alone for the night. A few minutes later, he brought her an ice-cold beer.

About two drinks later, the door opened. Olivia paid no attention to who walked in. She only stared down at the closely finished drink in thought.

"Hey, guess who's here." Jake told the new customer and nodded towards Olivia.

"Is this how she spends her birthdays?" Elliot asked himself out loud and quickly made his way to her.

"Hey birthday girl." Elliot said as he occupied the vacant seat next to her.

Olivia looked at him in slight shock, "Hey." She said, slightly embarrassed and Elliot knew that; he only smiled. Jake came up to her and set another tall glass of beer in front of her.

"How's Kathleen?" She asked.

Elliot sighed deeply, "She'll be okay. She doesn't want to go to school for the next few days and she's asked for you a few times. Do you know something I don't?"

Olivia felt terrible for lying to Elliot, but she shook her head, "No." She said quietly and sipped her drink. "How's the rest of the family?" She asked.

"The kids are good. As for Kathy…" He thought about it, "I don't think it's going to work out." He finished, "I filed for a divorce last night. She's not happy about it so I decided to run a few errands before going home."

"I'm very sorry. If there's anything I can do…"

Elliot looked at her, desperately wanting her to be the first person he sees in the morning and the last person he sees before he goes to sleep. He wanted to tell her what it's like without her being next to him everyday. How miserable he is because he doesn't have the only person who can handle his flaws and it there to comfort him when he's upset in times like this one. She was the only one who understood him and the one he was most connected with. He missed her touch, her laugh, and her smile.

"No," He exhaled, "It's okay, thanks." There was a glass of beer placed in front of him. Elliot never ordered one but Jake obviously knew he needed it. There was a silence between them but Elliot broke it by speaking up.

"Why are you here alone, Liv? We all could of gone out and done this; you didn't have to celebrate alone. Munch and Fin are just a phone call away."

"After seeing everything that happened today, I felt like I needed a drink. I know I've only been gone for a few months but it feels like I'm new to this all over again. Especially seeing Kathleen the way she was, and how close she is to me, it made me realize…"

"You miss your old job, don't you?

Olivia shrugged, not wanting to admit it but not wanting to lie either. Elliot looked into his half empty glass, choosing his next words carefully.

"You know you can always come back."

She didn't say anything. She wanted to but knew she couldn't. Somebody already had her job but her connection with her ex-partner would be a distraction. Elliot sighed heavily.

"You're divorcing Katy because of what we did, aren't you?" Olivia questioned, refraining from meeting his gaze even though she knew he was looking directly at him. Eventually, she looked at him. Those blue eyes were something that she couldn't just ignore.

"Partly." Elliot said, Olivia sighed audibly. Elliot continued, "Mostly because my job is too conflicting with my marriage and we've been refusing to believe that for so long. I guess now we're just going to accept that."

The distress on Olivia's face made him change the subject.

"I was on my way home from work when I stopped by your apartment but you weren't there. I was going to give you your birthday present since I was in the neighborhood. Luckily, I ran into you here."

Elliot reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a long rectangular box. He slid it over to her and smiled. Olivia looked at him and took the box. She removed the top and gently grasped the gold bracelet in between her index finger and thumb. She looked up at Elliot in amazement.

"Happy birthday." He said. Elliot took the bracelet and clasped it around her wrist; the diamonds embedded in the gold hoops sparkled in the dim luminescence from the bar.

"Thanks, El." Olivia finally responded, keeping her true feelings to herself. There was more than just a simple thank you coming from her heart.

"Sorry you two, I gotta close up." Jake intervened.

The two paid for their drinks, said their goodbyes to the bartender and walked outside only to stop underneath the sign that stuck out of the building to shelter themselves from the rain. Elliot already knew Olivia walked to the bar like she always did.

"Come on, I'll take you home." Elliot said and the two hurried to his black car. They got in and Elliot drove to Olivia's apartment.

When Elliot pulled up to the front of Olivia's apartment building, he and Olivia ran to the front without an umbrella. When they got to the front, Olivia pulled out her keys and isolated the right one in her hand. The longer she took, the more soaked they got. The bracelet Elliot had given her never ceased to stand out the entire night.

"Thanks for making my birthday a lot better than what it would've been. You have a tendency to do that." Olivia said with a small smile, obviously not bothered by getting drenched by the rain.

"I'm just glad you didn't end up spending it by yourself." Elliot replied.

"Good night." She whispered. Olivia smiled once more at him again and turned to unlock the door. Before she could turn the knob, Elliot grasped her forearm, turned her around and pressed his lips against hers. Olivia didn't resist or slap him, instead she closed her eyes and immersed herself in his kiss surrounded by the rainfall.

Elliot finally broke the kiss and looked in her eyes for a reaction. Olivia was looking directly into his. Her mouth was still open slightly, her lips still tingling from the forgotten feeling of the sparks his touch emitted. Olivia closed her mouth and licked her lips, still speechless.

Finally, she opened her mouth.


	5. Atonement

**Chapter Five: Atonement**

Olivia was awakened by the sounds of horns blaring from outside. The sun beamed directly in her eyes and it hurt when she opened them. Her vision was blurred but it quickly straightened out and after it adjusted to the morning sunlight. Her head was throbbing with pain. Usually, she was instantly hungry as soon as she woke up; this time she wasn't. The very thought of food made her nauseous. Olivia was perfectly healthy in the morning and never felt like this; except when she was hung-over. She struggled to remember what happened the previous night. It was her birthday but no party. She was alone except for one other person. Olivia's eyes scanned down to the gold bracelet that made a print in her wrist from the pressure when she slept on it. It still glittered and her eyes searched for an answer. When she heard a groan, she looked over her shoulder to see Elliot sleeping soundly. Neither of them were naked so nothing related to intercourse happened. If they didn't have sex, what did they do? She remembered the kiss they shared in the rain. As soon as the thought came back, her lips began to tingle from Elliot's lips. She smiled involuntarily. Then she remembered Gabriel and the smile vanished. Olivia needed answers and she needed them now.

"Elliot! Elliot!" Olivia said sharply and nudged Elliot.

His azure eyes opened and he smiled. The first person he wanted to see in the morning desire came to reality but she didn't look happy. Her brown eyes were wide and full of worry. His smile vanished when he caught that something was wrong.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" She questioned. She stared off in thought, her eyes widened, then returned to him, "Did we….?" She trailed off, hoping he'd catch her implication.

He did and he sighed when he remembered, "No. We kissed and we were going to but I noticed you had a little too much to drink so I wasn't going to take advantage of you like that. I stayed the night because the rain got too heavy for me to drive all the way back to Queens at night."

"Elliot, I can't do this. I can't-" Taking a deep breath, Olivia ran her fingers through her hair and looked around for something helpful, anything to make her feel better about this. She calmed down when she felt her head throb.

"Okay," She sighed, her fingers still embedded in her hair. "I'm going to take some aspirin and you…just-"

She was about to tell him to leave but there was a knock on the door, multiple frantic knocks. Olivia grabbed her robe and tied it at the waist. The knocking got more and more rapid. Olivia finally opened the door.

"Kathleen, what happened? Is everything okay?" Olivia asked but quietly so Elliot wouldn't hear.

"You were supposed to protect me! You promised we'd work through this together!" She snapped.

"What happened? Did somebody find out?"

"Yeah! The boys who attacked me found out. They knew I went to the police and they found me and raped me again!" She was crying at this point.

"When, Kathleen?" Olivia asked.

"This morning. Just a few hours ago. I thought you wanted to help me."

"I do and I'm going to right now. I'm not going to make the same mistake."

"Liv? Is that Kathleen?" Elliot asked, emerging from the bedroom. Fortunately, he put his shirt on. He stood in puzzlement when he saw his daughter at Olivia's door.

"Dad?" She looked at Olivia, "You've been screwing my father? Is that your idea of helping me?"

"No, we weren't sleeping together. He just spent the night. Go wait in the car and we'll go down to the hospital."

"Kathleen-" Elliot began.

"Dad, it's okay." She replied sharply and left.

Olivia turned and went into her room, Elliot quickly followed.

"I asked you if you knew something I didn't. What the hell is going on Olivia?"

"There are a lot of things you don't know right now." Olivia pulled on a pair of NYPD sweatpants and a white v-neck shirt. She rushed into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"Yeah? Like what?" Elliot followed her, "More of my family's secrets?"

"Besides your wife and daughter, your family is foreign to me." Olivia quickly ran the toothbrush along her teeth and rinsed out the excess toothpaste. Elliot began to get dressed as well.

"I'm going with you." Elliot said and put on his jacket. "She's my daughter. I should've known from the beginning what's been going on."

Olivia sighed, "I'll meet you downstairs." She said and left. When she got in the driver's seat of the car, Kathleen stared out of the window. She noticed the anguish on Olivia's face. She was obviously worried about something other then Kathleen's rapes.

"You know he really likes you. It's obvious." Kathleen said, "I think he might be in love with you Olivia." She looked at her, "Don't you love him?" She asked with a bit of hope, as if she wanted them to be together. Olivia only stared at her then leaned her head back on the headrest in deep thought.

"No." She exhaled, aware she was lying to Kathleen and herself. Kathleen looked back out of the window, disappointed. She noticed Elliot walking down the stairs, out of the building, and up to the passenger side of the car's window.

"What's going on here?" He demanded.

There was silence, Olivia and Kathleen looked at each other before Olivia focused ahead on the other parked cars in front of her. Kathleen sighed and looked away.

"I was raped, dad. Twice." She said fearfully.

The tension was thick, it was obvious Elliot was trying to stay as calm as possible.

"By _who_?" He asked; his hands werein tight fists.

"Thomas Ranes the first time and Joey Ranes the second time. I met them at a party I went to the other night."

"They're related." Olivia declared with surprise. She felt a new kind of sickness in her stomach knowing that there is a pair of brothers teaming up to rape a defenseless girl.

"They're twins." Kathleen added.

"Liv, you go with Kathleen to the hospital. I'm going to go to the precinct. I need to find these pricks who did this to my daughter." Elliot said.

"Just drop me off, Olivia. I can do it on my own. You help dad." Kathleen ordered. Olivia looked at Elliot to see if it's okay. Kathleen rolled her eyes and spoke up.

"I'm old enough to make my own decisions. Just hurry up."

Olivia exhaled, "I'll meet you at the squad room, El." She stated and drove off to the hospital.


	6. Disclose

**Chapter Six: Disclose**

"I called the school and asked for your two louts." Munch said once Elliot entered the precinct, "They said they have no students under those names. They're going to send me the security tapes from the past three days in a few moments."

"Is this about your daughter, Elliot?" Gabriel asked.

Elliot nodded and sat down at his desk. He looked at his worn out partner; he looked like he hadn't slept for hours.

"I take it your date went well?" He asked.

Gabriel chuckled insinuatingly, it obviously did. He leaned back in his chair and folded his hands over his stomach.

"It was beyond that. She and I hit it off immediately." He leaned forward, ready to get into the details, "First I took her to a dinner, classy shit, then we went to the nightclub. We got hammered and the next thing I know, I'm waking up with her clothes on the floor. A fine Latina was next to me the whole night. It was more than just 'well'."

Elliot raised his eyebrows in false interest. He nodded and then went back to his papers. He could still hear Gabriel's cocky chuckles as he returned to his own documents. Gabriel's idea of a fun night disgusted Elliot. He believed in taking things slowly with a lover.

"It turns out those two kids raped my daughter twice. We have to find them before they attack someone else's child." He announced, mainly to Munch and Fin.

"Once Kathleen left to find help, they never entered the building. Also, the principle never said she's never seen them. They don't even go to the school." Munch told him.

"I was told she met them at a party the night before she was raped." Fin spoke up.

"Then how did they find her at school? She must've told them." Gabriel asked, seemingly uncaringly.

"Intelligence seems to be evolving every single day with this guy." Munch said sarcastically.

Gabriel looked at him, "Listen old man-"

"Gabe, let's focus on what's really important. Kay, man?" Fin asked irritably. He pointed to the screen with security tapes.

"Okay, _bro_." Gabriel said and walked over to the screen. He examined it carefully which gave Munch and Fin time to talk to Elliot.

"I don't like this guy. He doesn't do the work and he just sits around talkin' to some chick in a different language when you're not here." Fin whispered to Elliot.

"Yeah, I miss Olivia." Munch added.

Elliot didn't say anything. He only listened to them while he stared at the tapes.

"Hold up, pause that screen." Fin said and Gabriel paused the camera that overlooked the elementary school children. It paused right as Olivia dropped off Nikki and was approached by Kathleen.

"Who was that kid?" Fin asked.

"Her name is Nikki Harris." Olivia said from behind them, "Elliot and I helped her when her mother died two months ago and she's been living with me ever since."

Fin and Munch were surprised yet happy. Seeing Olivia gave them hope that Gabriel was leaving instantly. Elliot didn't really show any emotion. Gabriel approached her immediately.

"But enough about the tapes, who is this incredibly gorgeous woman?" He was teasing her as if every time he saw her she was just as amazing as when he first saw her.

"Gabriel, this is my former-"

Elliot's words were cut short when Gabriel pulled Olivia close to him and forced his lips against hers. What shocked everybody, especially Elliot, was that Olivia returned his kiss.

"If this is how they greet each other back where ol' Gabe's from, get me a few vacation days off and the next plane ticket there." Munch commented.

Elliot grabbed Gabriel's shoulder and tugged him off of Olivia.

"Listen Casanova, this unit focuses on saving lives and bringing justice, not wasting time and playing tonsil hockey. If you don't understand that, then go somewhere else to hit on women and let me do my job. It'll be much easier that way." Elliot said, jealousy coating every word that came out of his mouth. Gabriel chuckled arrogantly.

"El, it's fine." Olivia said. "Gabriel's my boyfriend."

Almost on cue, Gabriel pulled Olivia into his arms and cradled her. Elliot, Munch, and Fin, stared at the two in shock, vexation, and extreme confusion.

"How do you know Liv, Elliot?" Gabriel asked.

"She's my old partner." Elliot replied, really wanting to hit him square in the jaw.

"You didn't tell me that you were working here not to mention my old partner is your new one." Olivia told Gabriel with an amorous smile on her face and a loving gleam in her eyes. Elliot felt sick with jealousy but he didn't make it obvious.

"I didn't think it mattered." He replied.

"Liv, you never told me you had a boyfriend." Elliot said, referring to their previous night together but his voice played it off as a simple statement.

"I guess I wasn't ready yet." Olivia said. He could tell she got the message and the look in her eyes told him they'd talk about it later.

Elliot stared at her for a few seconds and then nodded, "Okay." He said softly and turned back to the security tapes. He paused one of them when Olivia noticed something significant. It was the image of a girl handing Kathleen a time and date for her party.

"Two days before the party, this girl gave her the invitation. Maybe she knows who the two boys are." Olivia said.

"That's Kathleen's friend, Ellie. Kathleen showed me her Faceunion page before. Maybe the people who were invited were blogging about it with her." Elliot explained, "But I can't access her page unless I have my own Faceunion account and become friends with her." He looked around at all the stares, "It's not like I've tried. Kathleen told me hundreds of times." He told them flatly.

"You don't need an account." Olivia said, making her way towards the keyboard, "I can access the information easily. Colleges and employers do it all the time when considering applicants." She said her fingers danced across the keyboard, entering foreign codes and web pages right before their eyes. In a matter of minutes, Ellie's webpage was in full view.

"Where are we on this case?" Cragen asked, emerging from his office and making his way towards the screens. He raised his eyebrows in surprise when he noticed Olivia among the group.

"Well, Olivia just uncovered some new evidence and she's been talking to the victim for the past few days. I think she should be assigned to this case with us." Munch told him. Cragen looked at the others who nodded in agreement.

Cragen thought about it for a moment and went into his office. He came back out with a gold shield badge and a gun. He handed them to Olivia and left the group with final words before they officially began their case:

"Don't disappoint me."


	7. Unfaithful

**Chapter Seven: Unfaithful**

"Gabriel! Stop!" Olivia giggled. She scurried away a little while Gabriel chased after her, embraced her and twirled her around in his arms. Olivia's smile never left her face the whole time. Nobody has ever seen Olivia this upbeat with any guy except, well, Elliot. The break from dead bodies and human evil seemed to have perked up Olivia.

Elliot watched from afar at the two. He knew something was wrong. He knew exactly what it was. He just didn't know if he should tell Olivia.

"Let me go! I'll bite you!" Olivia playfully threatened.

"Bite me all you want, baby." Gabriel murmured in her ear and kissed her neck.

"You know they think they're in private right now? I don't blame you for spyin' though." Fin said. Elliot looked out of the corner of his eye and raised his eyebrow. Fin sighed and turned towards the couple. "Listen, Stabler. I know you and I don't get along too well but it's obvious Liv's happiness is probably one of the few things we have in common and I'm speaking for John as well."

"Meaning…?" Elliot said.

"Do I have to draw it out for you? We all know this poser is cheating on Liv and has no remorse for it. Hell, he probably has to write her name down on his friggin' hand just so he won't forget she gets suspicious." He paused and they listened to Olivia laugh and smile, "I've never seen her like this, though. Perhaps ignorance is bliss."

Elliot wanted to tell Olivia. Gabriel was cheating on her with another girl but he didn't have the proof and she wouldn't believe him. With what happened between them, she might mistake it for a plea to start over with a relationship. Elliot looked at the two for a few more seconds and walked away to give them privacy.

Gabriel pulled Olivia into her arms and gave her an amorous hug. Olivia smiled wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes for a few seconds. When she opened them, she saw Elliot walking away. Her smile faded and she rested her head on Gabriel's head as she watched him disappear.

"We have the right identities for these two guys. A club owner recognized them." Munch announced, parading the newly printed papers that had the information on it.

"Juan Fernandez and Pedro Fernandez, both twenty one years old, both from Cancun, Mexico, both charged with stealing women's underwear and sex toys three years back. They're mostly seen at that strip club called The Office." He set down the three photos, two of the boys and one of the club, "Three strippers have reported assault by these two men but they got out of it since there was no evidence. The jury was having a hard time believing that the strippers were having nonconsensual sex. Everybody we've talked to that knew them said the boys only had a thing for strippers. Either your daughter was in the wrong place at the wrong time or it was personal, Elliot."

Elliot didn't respond. He only stood in thought as Olivia and Gabriel joined the group.

"You three, go pay the siblings a visit down at the club. If they haven't been charged with assault before, then we need to catch them in the act in order for them to cooperate."

The group looked at Olivia. She knew what they had in mind. She didn't like it but sighed in defeat.

"All they've been doing is grabbing stripper's asses and getting drunk. They're not our guys." Gabriel complained.

Elliot chose his words wisely before speaking, "They were seen before and after the rape. We'll catch them, question them, and if they aren't then we'll let them go. It's easy as that. Now, where's Liv?"

The two searched the club with their binoculars and Elliot found Olivia, wearing a black club dress and black boots, sitting at the bar.

"They only go for strippers, are you sure it'll work?" Gabriel asked.

Right then, one of the two noticed her from a short distance away. He nudged his brother and pointed at her. He noticed her and practically jumped for her. His brother placed a hand on his shoulder. It seemed like he was telling him to calm down and be cool.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure." Elliot said arrogantly just to see how Gabriel felt. It was clear he didn't like Elliot's tone of voice. Elliot smiled to himself and put the mouthpiece up to his mouth that connected him to Olivia's earpiece.

"Liv, they're coming towards you. Get ready."

"They're not going to do anything to her, are they?" Gabriel asked worriedly. Elliot only scoffed a little, chuckled, and shook his head.

One approached Olivia and took the empty seat next to her at the bar. He ordered her a drink, then one for himself, and began a conversation with her. When Olivia noticed him order her a drink, she pretended to notice him.

"Thank you." She said with a smile.

"Someone as beautiful as you deserves it. What's your name?" He asked. His accent was thick. They were right, he was easily from Mexico.

"Jasmine." Olivia replied. Their drinks came and he was the first to drink.

"_Jasmine._" He said as if it was the sexiest name he's heard. "Nice to meet you. I'm Joey. Are you here with anybody?" He asked, hoping she'd say no.

"He's lying." Elliot muttered, "That's Juan."

Olivia sighed, "No, I came with a few friends but they left I'm just waiting for them to come back."

"Why couldn't your boyfriend come with you?"

She laughed, "I don't have one."

His eyebrows shot up and he smiled, "Well, I have a buddy here and if you want you could come with us."

"That sounds like fun but I have to wait here. Thanks though."

His face instantly dropped. Elliot pressed the call button on his phone and Olivia's phone rang. Olivia held up one finger to tell him to hold on and she turned away to answer the phone and get away from the loud music. Juan frantically reached into his pocket and took out two small tablets and dropped them in her drink.

"He spiked your drink, Liv." Elliot said. "Try and leave now."

Olivia hung up and turned to him with a small smile.

"What's wrong?" Juan said innocently.

"My friends aren't coming back so I think I just might go home." She said with a shrug. "It was nice meeting you. Thanks for the drink too."

She stood up and began walking towards the door. Juan motioned his brother to follow him and the two quickly rushed after Olivia.

"Let's go." Elliot demanded and Gabriel followed him out of the club.

Olivia walked down the street until she was alone. The two brothers followed her closely. Gabriel and Elliot were not too far behind them. Elliot pressed the send button on his phone to send a text message to Olivia's phone. When she stopped, she pulled out her phone and read the imaginary text message. That's when the two took their chance.

Juan grabbed her wrist, Olivia snatched herself out of his grasp and pinned his arm behind his back. Elliot grabbed Pedro who instantly caught on that she was a cop, began to run. Elliot tackled him to the ground and handcuffed him. When Olivia had Juan in handcuffs, she led him to the police car.

Elliot was about to get in the car with Gabriel. The two exchanged looks for a few seconds. The intensity to say something to one another was strong.

"Good job." Elliot said weakly and got into the car.

"Thanks." Olivia replied but he didn't hear her. Afterwards, she got into the second police car waiting behind theirs and followed them to the precinct.


	8. Criminal

**Chapter Eight: Criminal**

"I didn't rape anybody!" Juan exclaimed.

"Sure you did." Olivia replied. She threw the pictures of the victims, including Kathleen, on the table. She sat on the edge and looked at him examine the photos. He turned away in disgust.

"What's wrong? Can't handle the sight of your own work?" She asked, getting close to him and looking him dead in the eye.

"Hardly." He scoffed, "Only because I didn't do anything to those girls. I wish I did do them, though. They're smokin'. Not like you though."

Olivia stared at him for a few moments, "My partner is in the other room with your brother. What do you think he'll say about this?"

"He won't say anything against me."

"Wanna bet?" She retaliated.

He smirked and leaned back in his chair, "You're extremely sexy when you're angry. I bet it's a turn on for your boyfriend because it's working on me."

"You haven't even seen what angry looks like." She threatened.

"Then what are we waiting for?"

Olivia clenched her hand into a fist, sighed irritably and looked at the one-way window out at Cragen.

Cragen watched on the other side and went to the other interrogation room with Elliot. Elliot seemed to have more luck since Pedro was more than nervous.

"I-I didn't rape nobody!"

"So why'd you steal.." Elliot pulled out the sheet, "Handcuffs, assortments of leather items, and lingerie?"

"My brother and I couldn't afford it for our girlfriends! It was some stupid prank. I-I don't want to talk about that."

"You're gonna talk about it, pal, even if it means me forcing it out of you!"

He whimpered but stayed quiet.

Cragen knocked on the window for both Elliot and Olivia. They came out with no luck.

"Switch perps. Elliot, you're scaring Pedro and that's not getting us anywhere. Olivia, you're turning Juan on too much to have him confess anything. Juan needs to be toughened up and Pedro needs some compassion."

Olivia walked in and sat down across from Pedro.

"I'm sorry about my partner." She began, "He's extremely hot headed."

Pedro nodded.

"If there's anything you need to say, you can say it to me."

He shook his head.

"Well," She began, knowing she had to be a little hard on him, "Your brother told us about the strippers you raped. But that's all in the wind because, well, there's double jeopardy, right?"

"I didn't rape that blonde girl."

"I'm having a hard time believing you because you two were at that party and were seen at her school before and after she was raped."

He began to get teary eyed. Olivia pulled out a tissue from her pocket and handed it to him. He took it, blew his nose into it, and looked away.

"Juan made me help him rape those strippers. I didn't want to and I feel terrible that I did. He said we had to or else the man would throw us on the street."

"What man?" Olivia asked and offered her hand out to take the tissue. He gave it to her to throw away.

"The man who's giving us a place to live, and jobs, who's helping us from starving."

"Is this the same situation with this girl?"

"No, because I didn't rape her!" He snapped.

Olivia sighed, "I didn't want to do this." She said and stood up, "The DNA from your tissue is going to match with the DNA in the rape kit and prove that you did rape her."

He looked at her in shock. He slammed his head down on the table as she walked out.

"That was almost too easy." Olivia muttered as she walked out to Cragen. She went and got an evidence bag and put the tissue in.

"Hold out on that for a second. Go help Elliot. Two confessions are better than one."

Olivia nodded and walked in with Elliot.

"Hey _mami_, I missed you." Juan said and blew a kiss at Olivia.

"Your brother just gave me his DNA. Do you think it'll match the semen in the rape kit?"

"I don't know. It'll be a surprise."

"I, personally, don't like surprises." Elliot said, "I like to know instantly."

"Well, you're just gonna have to wait, Detective. I didn't rape your daughter."

The two both raised their eyebrows.

"I didn't say anything about her being your daughter. Did you, Detective?" Olivia asked Elliot.

Elliot shook his head, "I never told him anything about my family."

Juan grew pale, "She told me her last name when I met her. I-It matched yours. I only figured-"

They looked at him.

"I mean, c'mon, she looks just like you!"

Olivia shook her head, "You just cornered yourself."

"Please! Don't! My brother and I will lose our house!" He begged.

"Yeah, tell me about this man. What's his name? If you give me his information, then perhaps we can work something out."

"He never told us. He used to be a prison guard, though. Then, he transferred to police work. He's the one who saved my brother and me. He told us to call him _Chupa_. It means 'police officer'. It's not used where he lived. It's Colombian. He told us he's from Brazil."

"Well, you don't have to worry about you home. A jail cell will keep you warm until court." Olivia said. The two stood up and walked out. At that point, Fin was with Cragen. He was waiting for Elliot.

"Go over and get that DNA match." Cragen told Olivia. She nodded and went to the M.E.'s office. Cragen eventually returned to his office to contact the A.D.A.

"Elliot, I need to show you something." He said. The two began walking.

"I did a background check on Gabriel. He came from Brazil a while back. The first job he had was a prison guard from 2007 to 2008 at Sealview Prison. He mysteriously quit two months ago."

"Right after Harris escaped."

"He joined our squad pretty quickly after Harris was killed, right?"

"You're not saying-" Elliot began.

Fin nodded, "I think Olivia's dating the guy who set her rapist free."

**Author's Note: This one was mostly dialogue and it's kinda short. Sorry about that!**


	9. Fibs

**Chapter Nine: Fibs**

Elliot and Fin walked back into the squad room to see Olivia just getting back. She looked at Gabriel's vacant desk and turned to the two.

"Have you guys seen Gabriel? Did he leave early?" She asked and began to pack up her things.

The two remained silent. The most Fin did was just shrug.

Olivia nodded, "I'll see you guys tomorrow." She said with a smile and turned to walk out.

"Olivia!" Elliot said and made his way to her. Fin got in his way, "What are you doin'?" He asked and glanced at Olivia waiting for a reason why she was stopped.

"What if he's planning to attack her next?" Elliot murmured. "She has to know. We can't keep information like that from her."

"She's not gonna believe you, man."

"Maybe not, but it'll get her thinking." He said and walked around him to Olivia.

"Can we talk?" He asked her and they both walked to the elevators.

"What's wrong, El?" Olivia asked and furrowed her eyebrows with concern.

"We came by some background information on Gabriel. We think he's the one who let Harris loose to rape you. He was a prison guard the same year you went to Sealview and he quit right after Harris was killed. Plus, he joined the squad as soon as you left." He said and held out the papers Fin pulled.

Olivia's eyebrow instantly raised, "You're kidding." She said calmly and ignored the sheets of information in his hand.

Now Elliot was the one who was confused.

"If he worked at Sealview, Elliot, then I would've noticed him. I wish I could believe you but none of it connects."

"Liv, this guy let your rapist free. He's even cheating on you. Trust me. It _all_ connects."

"I'm staying with Gabriel, Elliot. I'm sorry but things have changed." She said irritably and pressed the down elevator button.

Elliot felt the tension build up inside of him. His jaw tightened and his muscles strained. There was only one thing left to try before she got on that elevator. In one swift movement, he wrapped his arm around her waist and forced his lips on hers. Olivia closed her eyes for a second and engrossed herself in the kiss. Then the ding from the elevator brought her back to reality. Olivia pushed herself away. Elliot looked at her, waiting for her to say she loved him. Olivia knew that's what he wanted to hear.

"Like I said, things have changed." She whispered, trying to hold back her tears. She lied. She still loved him but couldn't admit it. Two months away from someone won't terminate the intimacy that grew more and more over eleven years. She turned around and stepped into the elevator. She pressed the button and avoided eye contact with Elliot while the doors closed.

Elliot just stood there. Fin came up and stood next to him.

"At least you tried."

He only let out a deep exhale in response.

Olivia walked in her apartment to find it decorated with candles. The lights were dim and there sultry music was playing. Olivia became puzzled and looked to her living room to see Gabriel standing in front of her coffee table, singing along to the sensual Portuguese music and pouring red wine into two glasses.

"What's all this?" She asked, half smiling.

"I just thought we could have a romantic night."

Olivia smiled weakly.

He studied her face, "Maybe this is what you need. Rough day?"

She nodded,

Gabriel smiled sympathetically and gestured for her to sit down on the couch. She took off her coat and sat down; he sat behind her. He instantly began to give her a massage.

"Damn, you weren't kidding. You're muscles are strained. What happened?"

"I was told something that was completely untrue. It wouldn't upset me normally, but it came from someone I trusted."

"Don't let that bother you." He murmured in her ear. He kissed her cheek while massaging her shoulders. He began kissing her neck and his hands traveled further down.

Olivia closed her eyes and relaxed. She melted into his arms as he ran her hands down her sides and under her shirt. The seductive music filled the room and his lips on her neck aroused her.

Suddenly, his hand ran across a scar on her waist. It was one of the scars Olivia got when she was raped. She inhaled sharply. The moments flashed before her and the last thing that crossed her mind was Elliot's concerned voice telling her Gabriel set Harris free.

"What's wrong?" Gabriel asked, still kissing her neck.

Olivia hesitated, "Nothing." She said. He began to slide off her shirt. Olivia was becoming more and more uncomfortable with what he's doing with thought of what Elliot said still lingering in her mind.

Her shirt was halfway off, his hands finding his way in her bra. His touch became cold.

"Gabriel," She exhaled. He took this as a sign to keep going. He smiled into her neck and moved his hand down to her pants and searched for the button.

"I can't," Olivia said, not finishing her sentence. She began to move away from him but his grip got stronger, forcing her to be close to him. Olivia became a little irritated and a bit scared. She pushed herself away and looked at him. He looked confused.

"What the hell?" He demanded.

"I can't do this." She replied and pulled her shirt down.

"Why?"

She couldn't tell him that they were supposedly onto him in a new crime. She sighed.

"It's just been a stressful day." She simply said and stood up. He seemed upset but the part of her believed everything Elliot said didn't care. The part that didn't was telling her to stop being an idiot, take her jacket off, and have a passionate night with this alluring Brazilian man. He looked at her as she put her jacket back on.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm just going to take a walk for a little bit. When you leave, don't forget to lock the door." She told him and walked out.

Olivia didn't know where she was going to go. At that moment, she wanted to be anywhere but home. Not only will the candles and bottle of wine be there to remind her of the ruined romantic night, the memories she and Gabriel shared will linger in every room. The memories that could've been shared with Elliot.


	10. Veracity

**Chapter 10: Veracity**

Olivia found herself walking to the precinct. She continued inside and felt a little more at ease. The computer monitors were off and everybody went home. She wandered around, running her fingertips along her old desk, now Gabriel's. When she got to Elliot's desk, she saw a file sitting on top. It was the only file on his desk, almost like it was waiting for her. Olivia told herself not to look at it. She didn't want to be proven wrong since she already had a good guess as to what was inside. Olivia gently glided her fingertips along the edge of the folder.

Hesitation. Curiosity.

Olivia emitted a heavy sigh and snatched the folder off of his desk. She began a small pot of coffee and waited until it was done before going to the crib, turning on the light, and sitting on the edge of one of the beds. She rested the folder on her lap. She opened it and began reading it.

Her eyebrows furrowed as her brown eyes scanned the text. She read the same lines over and over again to assure herself the information was correct. Everything Elliot told her was true and as she processed it, all the facts connected. He's lied to her about almost everything. His name, his age, even the amount of real estate he owns.

Olivia lied down, trying to absorb all this information. She had the file pressed to her chest as she stared up at bed over her. She thought about the reason why Gabriel targeted her like he did. How he knew everything about her and where he knew to find her. Most importantly, why she chose to believe someone she's known for almost three months over someone she's know for eleven years. The coffee she poured herself was now cold, but she didn't care. Olivia chose to sleep instead of stay up all night with all these thoughts in her head. Olivia reached over and turned off the lights. She turned on her side and looked at the information again, using the moon as her light. Eventually, she fell asleep.

The next morning, Elliot was the first to walk in the precinct. He noticed a half full pot of coffee sitting on the counter. The only time the coffee pot is used is in the morning and when the squad pulls all nighters. The coffee was emptied in the morning and everybody left early. Elliot began to get suspicious. He looked over and noticed the door to the crib was ajar. He made his way towards the room with his hand over his gun. When he walked in, he instantly calmed down.

He fixed his eyes on Olivia sleeping in one of the beds. Her hand hung over the edge of the bed, her fingers dangling over the untouched cup of coffee and Gabriel's file still situated in her limp arm. The smirk that quickly formed on Elliot's face meant he knew why she was here and what the file contained. He walked over to her and gently slid the file out of her grasp and looked inside of it.

"You were right." Came a sleepy voice. About five minutes of reexamining the file, he heard the voice and looked over the top to see Olivia awake and staring right at him. She sat up and he sat down next to her on the bed.

"How'd you meet him?" He asked, not wanting to acknowledge and discuss the fact that he was right.

Olivia sighed, "I went into another rape counseling group after I left the squad. He was a friend with some of the other girls I met there and he worked there as well. One night, when I became closer with him and the other girls, we all went out for drinks and then he and I just clicked. About a month after that, we began dating." She shrugged and looked away from him, "He made me feel safe after what happened. I guess I fell too fast."

Elliot wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry." She whispered into his shoulder.

"It's okay, Liv." He replied.

"He's lied to me about who he is. His real name is Marcos Silva. He's also the one who's housing fugitives. I know it."

Elliot nodded, already knowing that.

"I should've believed you. Who knows how many other criminals he's helped. Especially with that gun and badge."

"What's the next move?" He asked.

She thought about it, "Let's get him." Olivia said with certainty in her voice.

Elliot smiled and kissed her cheek. He stood up and walked out into the squad room to find it full. Gabriel was there, at his desk, talking on the phone. Fin saw Elliot and rushed over to him.

"We have a problem." He told Elliot, "We can't arrest Gabriel because of his shield. He'll deny everything in front of a jury."

"How? We have the files right here."

"That's not good enough. We need to catch him in one of places other than his own to prove he's been aidin' criminals. Problem is, he has to lead us to the place."

"Can't Juan or Pedro tell us where they live?"

"They're not talking to us after what we did. Plus, he probably saw the file and warned all of the people he's hidin'. They've probably cleared every building Gabriel owns."

Elliot sighed and thought about it, "Maybe Olivia can get us there."

Shortly after Elliot left, Olivia's phone rang. It was Nikki, she was almost crying but it was obvious she wanted to stay strong.

"Nikki, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Last night, Gabriel came home. He was laughing and talking to someone in Spanish. I figured it was you, since you speak Spanish, but her voice didn't sound like yours. When I looked out to see who it was, he was with a lady. He was kissing her. She had black hair so I knew it wasn't you. This morning, she left with Gabriel. She was only wearing a jacket."

It hurt Olivia to hear Nikki describe Gabriel leave with another girl. It pained her even more to know Nikki witnessed this.

"It's okay, sweetie." She said, trying to keep her voice stable, "I'm going to come get you in a few moments. Is the babysitter with you?"

"No, Gabriel forgot I was even here."

Olivia closed her eyes and sighed, "Alright. I'm on my way." She said and hung up.

Elliot came back into the crib when Olivia stood up to get Nikki.

"Olivia we need you to a huge favor for us. We ran into a problem." He said.

"Explain it to me in the car. I need to pick Nikki up." She said

"Is everything okay?" Elliot asked, instantly concerned.

"I don't know." Olivia replied and rushed out. Elliot quickly followed her to the car.


	11. Scheme

**Alert: This will be either the last or second to last chapter. C:**

**Chapter Eleven: Scheme**

"There's no way in hell I'm doing that, Elliot." Olivia said as she parked the car in front of Gabriel's apartment building.

"It's the only thing we can think of and we don't have much time left."

"Think of something else." She said before getting out of the car. "I'll be right back."

Olivia got off the elevator and walked down the hall. On her way down, she heard glass shattering and a scream.

"Go away! I'm staying here!" Shrieked a young girl.

Olivia recognized the voice instantly. She rushed toward the apartment with her hand on her gun. She also pulled out her phone and called Elliot.

"Nikki's in trouble, get up here. Now." She commanded and hung up. She hurried towards the door and knocked on it.

"Nikki?"

"Olivia!"

Olivia put her gun away, stood in front of the door and with one vigorous kick, the door flew open. In the kitchen, a stranger's hand was wrapped around her tiny wrist and Nikki was trying to pull away. A few plates were broken and the shards were scattered across the floor. Olivia stepped into the apartment and held up her badge.

"Ma'am, let go of the girl."

"She is my daughter! Marcos told me to take her to my house today so we can all move in together! We're going to be a family!" She had a heavy Brazilian accent.

"Olivia's my family!" Nikki shrieked.

Internally, Olivia was shattered by this piece of information. It was only a matter of time before Marcos, or Gabriel, dumped her for this stranger. She had to remain professional to get Nikki away. She walked towards the woman to try and get her to let go.

"Let's just calm down and talk about this, okay?"

"No! We're leaving!" The woman declared and pulled Nikki towards the door.

"I'm afraid I can't let you leave with a child that doesn't want to go with you."

"Please! She's just throwing a tantrum because I didn't give her cookies to eat before we left!"

"Let go of her and we can wait until Marcos comes back to discuss this."

Nikki was crying and looked at Olivia with terrified eyes.

"What's your name?"

Her look was hostile. She didn't respond and just stared at Olivia. Her grasp on Nikki's wrist was getting tighter which caused Nikki to whimper in pain.

"Please! You're hurting me!" She cried.

"Shut up!" The woman snapped.

Olivia held out her hands to try and calm this woman. It wasn't working, only making her angrier, but Olivia wasn't backing down. For a quick moment, she thought about where Elliot could be.

"Fine." The woman said. Olivia was confused. She didn't know what was going on but she knew that Nikki wasn't free yet.

The woman's free hand stretched out beside her and grasped the handle of a knife, slid it out and came at Olivia. Olivia grabbed her wrist and twisted it. The stranger dropped the knife and Olivia kicked it away. The next thing Olivia felt was a knee to her stomach. Olivia tried her best not to loosen her grip on her wrist. It loosened a little but she quickly regained it. Olivia caught her other wrist and pinned them both behind her back.

"No! You're tearing my family apart!" She screeched.

"There's not going to be a family for you in the near future." Olivia said as she put the handcuffs around her wrists, "What's your name?"

"Bite me, bitch." The woman snapped.

Olivia thought about it, "Has a nice ring to it. You're under arrest for attempted kidnapping and assaulting a police officer. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law."

She paused when she saw Elliot. He was out of breath and resting against the doorframe when he noticed he missed everything.

"Where the hell have you been?" Olivia asked.

"I had to take the stairs. All the elevators were in use and on the top level. I couldn't wait." He panted.

Olivia smirked and gestured towards Nikki, who was hiding in the corner.

"You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one then one will be appointed to you." Olivia finished as she led the woman out the door.

Elliot looked at Nikki, crouched against the wall. He approached her and took her in his arms.

"It's okay. She's going to jail now." He assured her. Nikki's arms were covered in bruises and fingerprints where the woman's fingers were pressed against her skin.

"Gabriel too?"

"What would he do?"

"He would forget to feed me sometimes. He never took me places. Just the babysitter. He wouldn't even notice me."

Elliot sighed, "He'll be going there too, soon. What do you know about the woman who came into the apartment?"

"She's always here but she never noticed me until today. Before, she would always come to see Gabriel. Today, she just grabbed me and told me to come with her." Nikki told him.

"How'd she get in?" Elliot asked.

"She had a key."

"Do you know her name?"

"Gabriel always called her Claudia." She wrapped her arms around Elliot's neck and rested her head on his shoulder, "Can I go home with you now?"

"I have to get back to work, Nikki, but I'll call my daughter to watch you until Olivia and I are done."

After Elliot dropped off Nikki with Maureen, he joined Olivia back at the precinct.

"If we don't arrest Gabriel tonight, he can find a way to get Claudia out of jail and they'll run away somewhere. They'll probably try and take Nikki too."

Olivia only sighed in response as she looked at her papers.

"Where is he now?" Elliot asked.

"I don't know. He saw me come in and then he left almost instantly. He didn't see Claudia though. Maybe he went to look for her."

Olivia sighed and looked back down at her desk. She tried to focus on the papers on it but it was obvious her mind was elsewhere. Elliot sat on the corner of her desk and looked directly down at her.

"Olivia. You have to get him before he houses more criminals, or he finds another woman's heart to break to save his own ass."

Olivia shook her head, "I can't…I can't look him in the eye and do…_tha_t. I can't do it knowing exactly what he's done."

"You've gone undercover many times before-" Elliot began.

Olivia interrupted him, "As someone else with a completely different personality with a suspect I don't now personally. If I go through with this, then I can't change anything about myself."

Silence.

Finally, Olivia looked up at him. He was staring at her dead in the eye.

"Nikki can't go back to him for another night. If you can't do for me, or you, then do it for her and take her home."

Olivia remembered how she found Nikki in the apartment. She was scared, upset, and wanting protection. She was hungry and attention deprived.

"She's been through enough hell when we found her." Elliot stated, "She can't go through it all over again."

Olivia spent a few more seconds and then nodded.

"I'll do it."


	12. Seductress

**Chapter Twelve: Seductress**

"Goodnight, Cap!" Elliot said as he exited Cragen's office. He walked towards his desk and took out his keys and grabbed his coat off the back of his chair. He looked up at Gabriel who was working hard on some paperwork.

"You're really involved in that Claudia girl's case." He stated as he turned off his light.

"She didn't do anything wrong, I just have a gut feeling about it." Gabriel replied.

"Alright. Good night." He said and left. As soon as he turned around, Olivia was walking in. She was dressed in a long black coat.

"How'd it go with your brother?" Elliot asked.

"He and his wife still aren't talking to each other, but he said he'll call her tomorrow after he wakes up." Olivia sighed.

"I'm sure he appreciates you letting stay at your place." Elliot said.

Olivia nodded, "Good night."

She looked over her shoulder and made sure Elliot was gone. She slowly made her way towards Gabriel's desk. He didn't look at her until she sat on the edge of the desk. She had a teasing smirk on her face and looked at him in the eye. When he made a confused face, she opened her coat, exposing him to the baby blue, silk, nylon teddy with a garter and stocking set that she was hiding underneath. She was wearing white heels to match. The lingerie was semi sheer but whether it was or wasn't, Gabriel's mouth would've hit the floor as hard as it did when he first looked at her.

"I'm sorry about the other night." Olivia said, feeling disgusted inside but playing it off, "So I'd like to make it up to you. Is there someplace we can go?"

He was interested and almost jumped at the chance.

"I can see if there's an open room here-" He began and started to stand up.

"No, we can't go someplace familiar. Cragen's here. My brother's staying at my place and Nikki is at your house with her babysitter." She looked a little sad and stood up, "Maybe this was a mistake." She began to walk out.

There was a long hesitation but the tension in the room made Olivia know he was considering something. When she reached the doors, she heard his chair screech back as he stood up.

"No!" He declared and she turned around.

"I know this place where we can be alone." He said and without saying anything to Cragen, he snatched the keys off of his desk and pulled her out.

Elliot watched from a nearby car as Gabriel pulled Olivia to his own car.

"Captain, he's taking Olivia to his car. I gotta to go to court for Kathleen so be sure to have the squad follow them eastbound." He said into his radio and drove off.

Gabriel tugged Olivia into a small apartment. It was empty and a little slummy but that didn't affect him at all. He pulled Olivia close to him and kissed her. Olivia felt the difference in someone's kiss when all their scandals have been exposed. She did her best to play along. He tugged off her coat and looked at what she was wearing longingly once more.

"You're so tempting, love." He said and guided her towards the old and besmirched spring bed that had no sheets. Olivia only pretended to smile.

Olivia took one more look around the room. For a second, she mistook it for the Lydia hotel, just a few miles away.

With silent sigh, Olivia fell back on the bed and he got on top of her. He kissed her neck and ran his hands along her body. Olivia lied there, motionless for a few seconds and began touching him with such hesitancy. When she looked out the window, there were figures in the apartment across from them. They were just standing in the window, watching. It was clear they were some of the fugitives. Looking down at the street, she saw a black cop car pull up to the sidewalk.

"Hey, hey." Olivia whispered in his ear to get his attention. He stopped and looked down at her. She was smiling, "Let's try something new." She thought for a few moments, "Ever done a cop and criminal foreplay with an actual cop?" She asked with a wink.

He stared at her for a moment and then slowly smiled. She got up and went to her jacket and pulled out a pair of handcuffs while Gabriel unbuttoned his shirt. When she walked back over to him, he was shimmying out of his pants.

"Get up." Olivia demanded in an authoritative voice, "Now."

On cue, Gabriel was on his feet. She grabbed his arms and turned him around. She didn't hesitate snapping the handcuffs on his wrists. His smile vanished when her aggressiveness became a little too real. When she began speaking, he knew what was going on.

"Marcos Silva, you're under arrest for aiding fugitives, attempted kidnap of Nikki Harris, and setting my rapist, Lowell Harris, free." He looked behind her, now confused.

"You were raped?" He asked. Olivia only rolled her eyes.

"I'd arrest you for adultery too but, fortunately, we're not married. You have the right to shut your damn mouth or else they'll murder you in court." She said and led him out to the police cars.

"Olivia, sweetie, I didn't do anything. I'm sorry if you think I did but I didn't, I swear!"

"We found your file. You led me straight to the little criminal headquarter you operate here and we're only going to find more." He looked at all the escapees being arrested, "Don't miss them too much. You might be sharing a cell with a few of them." Olivia forced him into the car, "Have fun in prison, _sweetie._" She said and closed the door.

Fin approached her with her coat in his hand, Olivia smiled appreciatively and accepted it. Fin noticed there was a bit of sadness in her smile.

"What's wrong, Liv?" Fin asked as she put on her coat and buttoned it up.

"Nothing, Fin. I'm fine." Olivia replied and smiled weakly.

"I think you did the right thing. Deep down, you'll realize he's not for you."

Olivia stared at him.

"Don't stop runnin', Liv. You know who you truly want is always going to be with you no matter how far you go."

He gave her one more smile and got into the police car.

Olivia merely stood on the sidewalk, deep in thought, while the cars drove away and police officers went in and out making arrests. Eventually, she exhaled in defeat. He was right. She thought about it for a few more seconds and got in the car.


End file.
